Vogel Im Kafig
by AxeGirl
Summary: Alice and Peter lived in relative peace for two years. Until the day when the titans breached Wall Maria, and their illusion of peace was shattered. Watch as the lives of these two characters shape the story of Attack On Titan. Who will survive to see the end? My first fanfic, "Bird In A Cage". Rated M for language and violence.


**Hey guys! So this a fanfic I've decided to write called "Vogel Im Kafig", which means "Bird In A Cage" translated from German. This is my first fanfic, so please tell me what think! Feel free to suggest ideas if you happen to have some!**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except my OC's and my alternative storyline. **

Chapter 1: The world she saw | Part I

Flash, CRASH!

Both Alice and Peter were thrown backwards as the air around them filled with dust.

They coughed from the intoxicated air as they tried to recover themselves.

"Alice, are you alright?" Peter said.

"Yeah, you?" Alice said.

"Yeah," Peter rose to his feet and offered Alice his hand, which she accepted gracefully.

They looked around. The room that they were cleaning was now a complete mess. Books where scattered and a round wooden table had fallen to its side snapping one of its legs in the process.

"What the hell just happened?" Peter exclaimed.

"Don't tell me…" Alice murmured.

Not far from them, the pair saw people walking hurriedly towards a specific location. Nervous chattering was common among the crowd. All were equally frightened and confused, trying not to think of the worst.

"Come on," Peter said. "Let's see what this fuss is all about."

They walked with the crowd until they stopped to see people frozen before them, wide eyed and gaping to something above them. Alice and Peter followed the strangers' eyes to the terror above, and they too became frozen.

_Humanity was suddenly reminded that day…_

The sight of the terror rested upon the high walls that promised to protect them. A giant hand made from abnormal red muscle and white bone gripped the top of the wall crumbling its rim.

Slowly, a giant, unfleshed face with steam coming from its left side rose to loom over the town.

"Oh…. My…" Peter said in an almost whisper.

_Of the terror being at their mercy…_

The giant broke through the wall in a matter of milliseconds. The force of this invasion sent a gust of wind so strong that it blew away everything and everyone close within a hundred meters of the wall. Debris started falling viciously in various places. People started to run away all at once.

"Alice!" Peter shouted. "We need to run too!"

Alice stared at the new-formed hole in the wall. Giant, grinning creatures began to emerge from the unfortunate entrance, their giant feet booming against the ground. The red titan had disappeared.

Alice gasped. _Titans!_

"Alice!" Peter called out desperately, breaking Alice from her trance.

"Right!"

Both Peter and Alice ran along with the crowd. Alice saw two small children, an Asian girl and a darker skinned boy running in the opposite direction. A few feet away from the two was an elderly man. He was trying to keep up with the rest but he was coughing and wheezing uncontrollably, and it didn't help that people were shoving him constantly trying to get ahead.

Keeping her pace, Alice watched the man as he struggled, until a giant boulder crushed him. The flying debris also crushed others. Some received cries of anguish; others were written off as nothing more than a broken body.

_Of the humiliation of being trapped inside a cage…_

"Alice," Peter heaved. "We have to move faster or the debris will get us."

Alice and Peter quickened their pace to the near brink. Not so far behind them the titans had began choosing their victims. People screamed as they were lifted off the ground. They protested, cursed, cried, and prayed, but in the end they were mercilessly devoured.

As they ran farther, Alice and Peter saw that soldiers were starting to maintain order.

"Keep on moving!" One soldier shouted. "Go towards the docks, everyone. Quickly!"

As they neared the docks, a sudden thought raced through Alice's mind.

"Peter," Alice said. "The children back at the orphanage. We haven't seen them since this morning."

"It's okay," Peter said. "The orphanage is located farthest from the gates."

Alice nodded. _Please be okay…_

At the docks another crowd awaited them. Alice and Peter saw people crowding on to the boats. They followed a line of people that seemed to be moving forward, and pushed the tight crowd of anxious people.

They managed to get onto the boats, as well as the two children Alice saw earlier. As a soldier was leading them onto the boat, Alice caught a glimpse of the young boy's face. He was horrified.

Meanwhile, soldiers were trying to restrain the remaining crowd of people as the boat started to leave.

"The boat has reached its full capacity, it has to leave!"

"Wait, at least let our children on!"

"We're all going to be devoured, let us on!"

On the boat, people were not handling themselves any better. Almost everyone sat with his or her eyes widened, trembling in fear.

"Please god, please god, please god," someone whispered.

"Peter," Alice murmured. "Are you alright?"

Peter sighed, "I guess… I mean I never even considered that something like this would happen. I don't think most people did, the peaceful times really have made us blind…"

Alice stared straight ahead as the thought registered that she had lost her home again. How fast did all of this happen, in five minutes? Less? But still… she could not cry.

"Life's fragile Peter," Alice turned to him. "You know that."

Peter did not respond. Instead he wrapped his hand around hers and together they looked up at the sky, watching two beautiful white birds fly through the clouds. They flew across the town and past the gates, and they kept on flying far from the walled city until they were out of sight.

**Well that's it guys! I'll try to update every week but I can't promise anything. Oh and Alice and Peter are fourteen years of age. Next chapter I'll make sure describe what they look like. Oh yes, and I'll be including actual SNK characters so don't worry. :)**


End file.
